


Hostel

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ball Gag, Dorms, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masochism, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Predator/Prey, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bulge, dormatory sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: While taking a well-deserved getaway from Zootopia and staying in a hostel, Judy wishes she could share a bed with Nick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Winged T. Spears for making a recorded reading of this fanfic: https://youtu.be/k-qk2JPb_SI

Judy always liked being touched by Nick. Be it her tall, flexible ears, her soft chest, and of course, her petite furry ass and tight pussy which Nick knew just how to stimulate. This was why, late at night when herself and Nick were staying in a hostel, she crept down the ladder to bed, and hopped into Nick's.

Herself and Nick were taking a well-deserved getaway from Zootopia. Although hostels are cheap, Judy wished she could share a bed with Nick. There's gotta be room for two in there, she thought while looking down at Nick's bed. Judy wore just a thin negligee and was therefore keen when under the blanket, away from prying eyes of any other guests who might be still awake. They were in a 12-bed dormitory. A cacophony of snores could be heard from various occupied beds.

It seemed Nick had no trouble at all falling asleep. He was peacefully snoring with the ends of his lips curling upwards into a smile. Judy smiled and wondered what Nick might have been dreaming about. He lay on his side, with one arm over the blanket. Judy crawled forwards, lifted the blanket, slipped inside, and reversed herself until her back made contact with Nick's warm furry chest. She felt it expand and contract with each snore he made. She let out a curt gasp when feeling Nick's flaccid penis on her rear paws, then realized she shouldn't be surprised. He usually liked to sleep naked. “Love you,” she whispered, before lifting her head up to place a kiss on the underside of his muzzle. She then relaxed, safe in the midst of her fox and closed her eyes while letting his warmth encompass her body.

“Couldn't go one night without sleeping with me, could you?” Judy was startled at the sound of Nick's hushed voice a second later. She opened her eyes wide and shifted her body around to face him. “Don't worry, I'm not pissed off that you woke me up.”

Judy blushed and stammered, “ah, y-yeah, well, I-I guess I couldn't.”

Nick kissed her on the forehead and smirked at her, “I love you too.” Judy blushed an even darker shade of red, although neither herself or Nick would know due to the room's light being off, and curtains drawn. Judy nuzzled Nick's neck, and felt his paw on her ass, stroking underneath the thin negligee.

“Nick...” Judy began amorously.

“What?” Nick smirked, “not in the mood?”

“We're not the only ones here. I don't want anyone to hear us having sex,” said Judy slowly. Nick reached over Judy into the small bag he kept on a small shelf next to the bed. Judy recognized it through the darkness as the bag he kept his toothbrush in. Nick took hold of something, and Judy gasped as a familiar ball gag was pulled from within the bag.

“Why'd you bring that to bed with you? Did you anticipate all this?” Judy only raised her voice slightly.

“Mmhmm, I did,” Nick nodded.

“That's my sly fox,” Judy giggled. Her giggle was cut short by Nick's paw clasping her muzzle and the sensation of cold rubber on her lips. She obediently opened her mouth and let Nick fasten it around her head. She looked at him through the darkness and let him kiss her forehead. Nick touched Judy's ass again, and she mewled into the ball gag while arching her ass outwards into his grip and wiggling her hips. Nick grasped it firmly, the ends of his paws touching her little tail.

Judy continued to wiggle her hips eagerly, and felt Nick's warm dick expand and harden into a full erection. “Ooh, I love your cock!” Judy said excitedly. Although her speech was impaired by the ball gag, the ensuing smile on Nick's face and cool chuckle told Judy that he understood her perfectly. Judy relished the knowledge she was able to give him such a hard-on. Nick took his paws off of Judy's ass for a mere second, before spanking her there. Judy mewled again and straightened up her body to reel from the stinging pain. “Naughty fuckbunny. Do you like it when I get hard for you?”

“Mmmm,” was all Judy could say in reply. She shuffled her body backwards, keen to show Nick what she wanted. She let Nick's warm cock slip between her legs, and spring back up in front of her thin bunny pussy, already wet in anticipation. With her paws supported on Nick's strong chest, Judy hopped her rear up and down, allowing the hard foxy penis to rub along the length of her labia. 

Those movements didn't last long, as Judy finally felt ready to take Nick's cock inside her. Nick sensed this, and grasped the base of his cock while Judy took it inside her. Sweating and gasping, she lowered herself down. 

Since meeting Nick, Judy had come to terms with her love of big cocks from bigger, deadlier mammals. She felt as though Nick's cock would split her open at any moment, exactly how she loved it. Soon she stood still, the cock only half way within her taut vagina. Nick could see the desperation in his lover's eyes, and hear her hyperventilation. He leaned up, “need some help, fuckbunny?” He breathed, barely able to speak from the extreme stimulation around his dick. Judy whimpered and nodded. Nick lay back down, also breathing heavily, and took hold of Judy's shoulders. Judy closed her eyes and let out a heavily-muffled scream as Nick pushed her down until balls deep inside her.

A bulge could be seen protruding from Judy's abdomen, a clear indicator of the two animals' differential size. Judy wiped the sweat that smeared her forehead while giggling slowly through the ball gag. She traced her paws down Nick's chest, feeling it quickly rise and fall. It was now matted with his own sweat that stank of manly, predatory musk. She let her paws come to rest on his lower abdomen, and rode up and down repeatedly on his cock. She hardly moved her hips, always keeping the dick deep inside her, but moved enough to make them both feel good. Judy could her Nick's breathing increase and the occasional quiet moan.

Nick's cock throbbed inside her. Judy could tell Nick was close to release, so she slowed her movements, wanting to savor each moment. Nick made small movements of his hips beneath her. The bulge traveled up and down her abdomen with each movement their bodies made.

Judy then did something Nick hadn't anticipated. She withdrew from atop his cock, groaning in satisfactory pain until the tip of it plopped out from within her pussy. The red, pulsing penis stood erect, clotted with viscous vaginal secretion and his own precum. Judy took hold of Nick's sides and rolled onto the sheet, taking Nick with her so he would be on all fours above her. Judy spread her little hind legs for him, showing her newly-devastated pussy to Nick. She looked up at him with wide, pleading violet eyes. Please, Nick, rip me apart. Do what a ferocious fox would to his helpless prey, Judy's conscience begged.

Nick licked his lips. He held his bushy tail high as he bent his hind legs. Judy's pussy was still tight as he entered her callously, and mewled loudly. Judy shut her eyes tightly, daring to open them when Nick withdrew his dick from her, only to shut them again when he shoved it back in. She could feel the dick traveling up her abdomen, all the way to her womb. Nick's two balls prevented further intrusion. He continued to thrust in and out, his tongue hanging out of his muzzle and body pressed on top of the bunny he was gleefully fucking.

He ruffled Judy's ears with his paw and looked down at her. Judy's face was flushed and damp with sweat and tears. She looked adorable. “Masochistic piece of shit,” cooed Nick between breaths, “let your predator fuck you.” Judy nodded slowly and made a noise that resembled a 'yes'. Judy was, indeed, a masochist. Nick was hurting her in the sweetest possible ways. She wrapped her little arms around his body, ball gag suppressing each scream before it exited her lips.

The pace of which Nick's cock was penetrating Judy increased without warning. “Gyaah,” Nick groaned. Despite her mind being clouded by coital bliss, Judy could sense Nick was close to climaxing. Her pupils shrunk. She kicked her hind legs and squirmed, as though trying to scramble away from Nick. He knew that this gesture was Judy's idea of fun, and enjoyed it as much as she did. They had conversed time and again about activities each other enjoyed, and about what would constitute as 'going too far'. He held Judy firmly by her shoulders, to ensure that her efforts to escape his grasp would be futile. She looked up at him with a convincing expression of fear in her eyes, which only enticed him onward.

Nick's two front paws slid up from Judy's shoulders to her neck. Judy stopped struggling beneath him for a moment, only to thrash harder as soon as she realized what Nick was planning. She made incomprehensible, muffled pleads for mercy. Nick remained unperturbed, and squeezed down on Judy's neck.

During their last pillow talk session, Judy confessed her strangulation fetish. And to her surprise, Nick was happy to try strangling her.

Nick felt rather honored that Judy trusted him enough to strangle her, and promised himself (and Judy) that he would never do any lasting damage. Judy, meanwhile, was thrilled by the prospect of damage being done to her. Fresh tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Her body became limp at the unmistakable sensation of fox cum pelting and filling her insides. Nick's grip weakened. Nick mewled and yiffed with time he thrust into Judy, and with each burst of cum that filled Judy. It soon leaked out onto the sheets and dampened their fur.

When his breathing slowly returned to a steady rate, Nick rolled to the side of Judy. But Judy didn't want to be away from Nick, and so she rolled on top of him. His cock rested on her tail as it slowly lost its size and rigidness. Nick kissed Judy's cheek. She tilted her head to one side. “Oh, right,” Nick chuckled and removed the ball gag. Judy panted immediately.

“Fuck,” was the first word to escape Judy's lips once the saliva-coated ball gag was removed from her mouth. She flexed her jaw a couple of times, it ached from being kept open for such a long time.

“I didn't hurt you too much, did I?” Nick asked.

“No, you didn't,” Judy smiled reassuringly and kissed Nick gently, “but you hurt me enough.” Nick placed two paws on Judy's butt and squeezed, causing Judy to giggle and wiggle her butt happily. She nonchalantly lifted the ball gag, “you were loud. Maybe you ought to be wearing this next time.”

Nick chuckled and rolled his eyes, “sure thing.”


End file.
